


The secrets of making a baby

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Gen, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cargument. Steve has some questions about life-creation and strange things you can do at night in your living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did my very best, but I'm a non-native english speaker. I hope you enjoy. Let me know, if there a mistakes. Thanks a lot. It's not beta read.

Steve drives the Camaro a few minutes without talking, as he suddenly clears his throat: “Uhm, Danno, what kind of feeling is it making a baby?”

“What kind of feeling? Steve, what the hell…?”

“Come on, Danno, say it. I won’t tell anybody.”

“What do you want to tell about this, huh? Hey, Folks, guess what! Danny had an orgasm when he begets Grace! Can you believe this? Huh? I tell you a secret, Steve: It requires an orgasm to beget a child. No way to do this without at least any pre-come. So it’s nothing so exceptionally people must talk about. And of course my orgasms are really …huh… WOW!! - I don’t think they are important for keeping the world turning. So: No need to talk about.”

“Tell me or I will hang you off a roof. I’m not joking. So be warned.”

Danny sighs and keeps silent for a few seconds. “It's not a special feeling. It’s an orgasm, okay? I didn’t know that I’d made a new life. Rachel said afterwards, she knew it. She said she felt a very warm don’t-know-how-to-say in her stomach the whole night. But I… I had an orgasm and most likely turned around and fell asleep – after cuddling, of course.”

Steves grins: “Cuddling. Of course.”

“I guess. But I won’t give a constitutional oath on this.”

“Wanna have another baby, Danno?”

“No. One more secret: You need a woman if you want to beget a baby. No woman, no baby. Got me? Furthermore: You keep me on my toes, you know? Carrying a crying baby the whole night in Airman hold through the living room would knock me out. Can’t handle both. Babysitting you and babysitting a baby is more than I’m able to do.”

“Airman hold? Sounds interesting. Is there a “master chief petty officer of the navy hold”, too?”

“No. But if you don’t know the Airman hold, you will probably have hell week after hell week.”

“Danno, you will tell me all about the Airman hold or I will hang you off a roof, okay?”

“Is this a thing now, Steve?”

“If it works: Yes.”

“Shut up, Steve.”


	2. Getting earnest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations sometimes getting earnest even if Danny and Steve are talking.

After a few minutes of silence Danny clears his throat and asks: “So, what’s up?” 

“Mhm?”

“Wanna have a baby? Or did you already beget one?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“I wanna have children. Of course.”

“Go on, go on! There was another question, Steve.”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Uh, a contraceptive accident?”

“Something that way.” 

“Something that way? Can you say it again, please, but even more cryptic?”

“No.”

“What does “something that way” means? Huh?”

“What do you think it means, Danno?”

“Mhm. Let me reflect on that. Hot summer night, maybe a bottle of beer too much, Catherine more or less naked. McGarrett, already turned on, descending on this beautiful woman, showing her some very special SEAL Moves and forgot the…”

“Oh, shut up, Danno!”

“I hit the mark, did I?”

“…”

“No condom used. Damn hot summer nights, huh?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Steve murmurs and rubs himself over the face.

“When did this something-that-way-accident happens?”

“Three weeks ago. She’s overdue for five days now.”

“Okay. I see. What’s your plan?”

“No plan so far. Cath wants to wait another five days. But she said she isn’t pregnant. She feels as usual.”

Danny snorts and keeps silent for a few minutes before speaking again.

“The second time I begot a child it was a great, powerful feeling.”

“The second time?”

“Mhm. Grace was nearly two years old. It was a fucking cold night. Tuesday, January 20, 2004. I’ll never forget that. We had sex, of course, and afterwards – while cuddling – Rachel told me she’s pregnant. I asked her since when and she said: For about 15 minutes now. Same feeling as she had at the night we begot Grace. She told me to remind the date, to remind her words. I believed her and I felt great and powerful. Exactly one month later the pregnancy test was positive. We’ve lost our baby in the 11th week.”

“A miscarriage?”

“Right.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Long time ago.”

“You said “we” and “our baby” – didn’t hear that often. Most people are saying “she” and “the baby” or "her baby", right?”

“Right. But it was my child, too. The fact I had to look on helplessly changed nothing on the fact that it was my baby. Not only Rachel lost a child that day. People speaking of miscarriage often forget that a baby has a father. A miscarriage is not only women’s issue.”

Steve falls silent thinking of Danny’s speech. 

“Anyhow. I would share your happiness. And of course I will tell you everything about Airman’s hold. Just call in and I'll give you some you-will-never-forget-lessons in being a father.” Danny grins. 

“Yeah. I’m looking forward to this. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome my friend.”


End file.
